cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Mount Kancing Dragon Snake
In one of the largest island of Indonesia, exists a creature that has been terrorizing nearby villages for years. This creature is able to fly, and reside in a cave on a mountain named mount Kancing in the province of Lampung. Ular naga (lit. “Dragon snake”) is the scourge of the locals, his reign of terror would take tens of years if measure wasn’t taken. Description The mount Kancing dragon snake is described by the locals as flying, winged dragon-like creature. Locals simply said the appearance like that of a “serpent” (they did not specify the shape), but with horse-like head. It also has two wings, different from usual concept of dragons in Asia. According to Ahmad, a villager, in the past this dragon has been terrorizing the Pesawaran village for years, many small children and babies has been abducted by the dragon and eaten. Because of this the village member took initiative to trap it by blocking the entrance of the cave with stones. It also has other name; that is “ular kuda” which means “horse serpent/horse dragon”. Sightings Darga, an elder of the said village, is one of the living eyewitness of the ular naga’s terror. He said that the dragon has the habit of abducting small children; when their parent is working in the field or inattentive of their children. The dragon brought its prey to its lair near the peak of mount Kancing. One occurrence, happened not in pitch-black night but in broad daylight. A mother is harvesting the rice paddy, while her children is left in a paddy hut. When the mother checked her children is gone. Darga said the dragon’s activity is seen almost every day; this means that the dragon is a living creature. Because of that, few years ago (the year is not specified in the documentary) the villagers blocked its cave with stones, when the dragon is inside. Even tough the terror stopped, majority of the villager has been traumatized and chose to flee to other villages. In the present, only a few family lives in this village. When Darga is asked about why it also called ular kuda (horse serpent), he said that the shape of the dragon’s head is similar to horse’s head but still the body is like that of a dragon, while gesturing to show the dragon pose when flying. Explanation * If the account is true, this creature may confirm the existence of European-styled dragon, particularly when noting its two wing and horse-like head. * Because concept of dragon is seems to be pure fantasy, so other explanation is it’s a living Dimorphodon-like creature. * Other explanation is that the creature is actually a Djinn, a race of supernatural creature able to take shape of any creature. Gallery ThreeDragons.jpg|Three forms of dragons Ular kuda gua Sipatahunan3.jpg|Illustration of horse-like head Dimorphodon.jpg|The dragon could be rhamphorhynchoid pterosaur, like this Dimorphodon Austriadactylus.jpg|Another rhamphorhynchoid pterosaur, Austriadactylus Cotw 93 iowa dragons by trendorman-daj3ew2.jpg|It could be similar to this illustration of Iowa dragon See Also * Ropen, a pterosaur-like cryptid from Papua New Guinea * Kongamato, pterosaur-like cryptid that's said to attack humans from Africa * Jaculus * Iowa Dragon, dragon cryptid with similar description * Namibian Flying Snake * Orang Bati, a flying cryptid also said to abduct small children * Sipatahunan Cave Horse Serpent, another cryptid with horse-like head from Indonesia Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Flying and Gliding Category:Carnivore Category:Reptile Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Dragons and Dragonoids Category:Indonesia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asian cryptids Category:Dinosaurs and Pterosaurs Category:Living fossil Category:Pterosaurs